Rivals
by Damnthenamedoesntfit
Summary: The Senju and the Uchiha had a habit of being competitive, and that's using the word 'competitive' loosely. The rivalry between Hashirama and Madara was legendary, but so was Tobirama's and Arashi's. They didn't quite mention that in the history books.


During the Sengoku Jidai, there were things worse than death. Especially for females, specifically clan kunoichi caught on the battle field. This was the reason that shionbi dominated the forces, the occasional seductress slipping past.

Because of this, Tajima couldn't do it. That was his thought when he stared down at the baby in his arms. His second born, his daughter, a _female_. He couldn't shove her into the battlefield, she should be a house wife, confined and safe from the horrors of the world. But the Uchiha were running low on shinobi and on man power. Perhaps he was selfish, but his daughter could be so much more than a house wife, so much more than someone who was a prize in a man's bed. Tajima believed that she had potential to be one of the best, just like her older brother, Madara whom was born a year earlier.

That was when he made a decision. His little girl would not be confined in a house cooking and cleaning her life away. Wrapping up the newborn in a blanket, he left the clan head house after placing a kiss on his bedridden wife's forehead. Throwing on his armour and strapping his weapons on, he dashed out of the clan compound past startled clan members and through the great gates that protected his people. Cradling his precious daughter, he sped his way through forests and mountain ranges. He finally arrived at his destination, a small cave dug into the mountain side cleverly hidden behind a waterfall. Tajima stepped into the cave, flinging off stray drops of water and suddenly snatched the kunai thrown at him.

"At ease Ganju! It is me!"

A hooded figure stepped out from the shadows. A tanned hand brought down the hood, showing off vermilion locks of unruly hair. "What are you doing here Tajima? I thought we had a deal!" The newly named Ganju sneered.

"I saved your life a year ago Uzumaki," Tajima scowled. "You still owed me a favour in return for helping you escape your clan."

"Fine!" Ganju growled. "What do you want?" He peered closer at the Uchiha before him, his eyes settling on the bundle of blankets he carried. His eye's widened. "I'm guessing it has something to do with your spawn?" Tajima nodded bringing his daughter forwards, unwrapping the blankets.

"Do you have anything that can alter the gender?" The Uchiha asked. Ganju rubbed the subtle of his chin, observing the babe.

"No, I can't change it," He said. "But…I can place a long term illusion over her. It isn't permanent, but it should last for a while. Is that alright with you?" Tajima nodded, and stepped away from the red head as he brought out some ink and a brush. He started to draw seals around the baby, muttering "…matrix…layers…four over three…" and other things that Tajima had no knowledge of. When he was done, he put away his equipment and placed a hand filled with chakra at the back of the baby's neck.

"Fuinjutsu: Genso Hontai!" (Sealing technique: Illusion body) The ink swirled and slithered up the baby's body, forming a small beautiful seal design at the back of her neck. The baby's form flickered like an illusion, before _she_ became a _he_. Wrapping the baby back up its blankets, Ganju gave Tajima back his new son.

"The illusion should last about a decade, give or take a few years. The seal _can_ be overused, so just to be safe, release the seal about once a year for a day. Come back when the seal breaks. I don't want to see your ugly mug for a decade you hear me?"

Tajima nodded. "You have my thanks."

"Whatever, just get out." Scoffed Ganju.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ Arashi's a girl?" Six year old Madara asked, peering closer at his younger sibling.

"Yes Madara," Tajima sighed. "The seal is to make sure nobody takes advantage of your sister." It was time that Madara knew the truth, though they suspected that he knew something was up with his feminine looking brother.

"Don't worry Otouto-I mean Imouto! I'll just have to work even harder to protect you, so no one can do bad things to you!"Madara gave Arashi a cheeky grin, and said girl grinned in return. This would be the first time Madara had witnessed his younger sibling without the illusion. It was getting harder and harder to keep the siblings separated during the days they had to release the seal, and the secret was getting harder and harder to keep. No one besides Tajima and his wife knew, not even the council.

Gathering chakra in his hand, Tajima placed it on the back of Arashi's neck. "Kai!" (Release) The seal glowed briefly before it started to unravel, the swirls of ink unwinding in a clockwise motion, like a lock and key. Arashi's form flickered, and the once girly looking boy became a pretty girl.

Short obsidian spikey locks of hair grew into long straight lengths, except for a few wild stubborn locks. Wide onyx eyes became more cat like, and her boyish features became softer. "What do you think Madara-nii?" Her voice became slightly higher. Madara just stared.

And stared.

And stared.

A hesitant "Madara-nii?" and wide watery eyes snapped the staring boy out of his trance.

"Arashi…you-"

"Yes?"

"You-"

" _Yes?_ "

"You're so…so…"

"So what?"

"KAWAI~" And Madara pounced in a very un-Uchiha like fashion. He wrapped his arms around the startled girl, cheek pressed against the top of her head as his lower half become noodles. He twirled his five year old sister around with a laugh (It wasn't a giggle. Giggles are for girls). "You're so _adorable_ ~" He set her down with a fire in his eyes. "No-one is going to hurt you. If they do I'll kill them."

Then he gushed, "Oh my kami, you're so _cute_ ~"

"But Madara-nii! We've already started training, I can beat them up too!" The flustered girl whined. Madara's eyes darkened.

"Then we'll have to train you even harder!" He turned to his father. "Isn't that right Tou-san?!"

"Hai, hai,"Tajima waved his hand dismissively. Madara was getting very excited.

* * *

"…How do I say this?"

"Just tell me Madara-nii."

"Well…It wasn't that bad?"

"…It was terrible wasn't it?"

"…Yeah."

Seven year old Arashi stared at the targets. Several kunai and shuriken had sunken into the outer rings and littered the floor below.

"I don't get it!" Arashi fisted her hair, tugging on it angrily. "When I aim properly it's too weak to stick in the target, and when I add strength it flies off course!" She stomped her foot with a pout (Which Madara found adorable).

"Don't worry Imouto. We're not perfect in everything." He patted her head.

"I don't want to hear that from you! You're good at everything Madara-nii!"

"I'm not good at medical ninjutsu."

"But-"

"I'm not good at fuinjutsu."

"Madara-nii-"

"Who is better than everyone in the clan at these?"

"What are you-"

"Who Arashi?"

"…Me."

"You take medical ninjutsu and fuinjutsu like a fish to water. Just because you're not good at shurikenjutsu doesn't mean you're bad at everything else." He ruffled her hair. She gave him that lovable grin, and Madara's heart turned to mush.

"Thanks Madara-nii!" She hugged him and ran off.

"Where are you going?!" He called.

"I wanna play with Otouto!"

"Which one?!"

"All of them!"

* * *

"-if you see a Senju beat the crap out of them, if you see a Hyuuga hit them between the eyes, and if you see a rapist-"

"Kick him where the sun don't shine, scream for Daiske and Haru and watch them turn him into a pin cushion. Yeah, yeah I know." Arashi grumbled. Madara sighed.

"Good," He turned to his younger brothers. "Daiske, Haru. What do you do if Arashi screams for help?"

"Punch him-"

"Kick him-"

"Castrate him-"

"Burn him-"

"And turn him into a pincushion." They both finished in unison. The twins smirked at Madara, who nodded in approval. Little Izuna clutched at his brother's hand with big doe like eyes.

"Come back okay?" They gave the three one last hug. The armoured group joined another five Uchihas, and they set off for the front lines. Madara held Izuna's hand as they watched the group depart.

"You better come back," He whispered.

* * *

It was the first time that Arashi met Tobirama. Their swords clashed, and they hacked away at each other. Arashi swung the heavy ninjato with a grunt. The Senju ducked, the blade skimming passed his head and slicing off a few strands of silver hair. He lunged at her using his superior strength to inflict heavy blows, but Arashi was faster and much more agile. Dodging each swing, she thrust her sword into his guard. He swatted it away with his own. Their swords crashed together as they locked in a stand-still, metal grinding into each other.

"What's your name, Uchiha?"

"Arashi. And you?"

"Senju Tobirama."

They leapt away before attacking again. They didn't know how long they fought, but it seemed like forever. They were equal in strength, neither getting the upper hand. In the heat of the battle, Arashi never realised that her eyes had become crimson, a tomoe spinning in each eye. Slowly, the battle escalated, becoming faster and stronger, and Tobirama began to become overwhelmed. Just as Arashi was about to deal a critical blow, a conch horn sounded, echoing across the battlefield. The retreat signal for both sides.

They separated, exhausted and gasping for air, covered in cuts and bruises. Two pairs of crimson eyes locked onto each other once more.

"Farewell, Uchiha Arashi. You fought well."

"And you Senju Tobirama."

They turned their backs to one another, and retreated. But as they left, an unspoken rivalry bloomed.

They will meet again.

They will fight again.

They are rivals.


End file.
